Miraculous Musical
by A mysterious dreamer
Summary: A series of one-shots in which everyone is in the right place, the right time, and the right mood to break in to a song! ( you can also request a song of your own if you want ! ;))
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new fafic! Honestly, I'm having a writing block with my other fanfic, so I thought I should clear my mind and what's better than MUSIC to make your brain fresh!**

 **I went to my old playlist (very, verry old -_-) and when I heard the song in this chapter I couldn't help but imagining Mari and Alya! It was supposed to be a one-shot but then I had ideas with every song that came XD and decided to be a series of one-shot! Ok sorry for making you wait let's go!**

 **I DON'T OWN ML OR THE SONGS!**

* * *

 _ ** Give it up: **__**Marinette and Alya's revenge**_

The four friendssat on the table of _"_ _Le Plat D'or_ _"_ one of the most expensive restaurants at Paris. After ordering their food, Nino turned to Adrian _**"Dude this**_ _ **place is fancy!",**_ _**"Yeah I never imagines that I will eat at a place like this"**_ whispered his girlfriend who sat beside him, the blond rubbed the back of his neck _**"well I guess being the son of a fashion designer has it**_ _**pros ".**_

They were on a double date, Adrian with Marinette, and Nino with Alya. In fact it was Adrian's idea, he thought that since the four of them didn't hang out as often as they used to when they were younger, they could go on a double date together, he also suggested the restaurant and volunteers to pay for the dinner. Of course they all agreed, after all it's not every day that one of the most riche persons in Paris asks you for dinner.

As they were chatting, the music started, all the eyes went to the small stage where a piano was set, a figure on top of it. The lights went off, letting only a spot of light on the stage, the figure revealed to be a woman with white skin, hazel eyes, and dark hair worn in a messy bun. She wore a tied, short sparkling-red dress that matched her red lipstick. Everyone kept looking at her as she started to sing. Her flirty attitude bought the men's dreamy, thirsty looks to her. Adrian and Nino didn't really paid her that attention, their hearts have already being took by the ladies they were with, but still it didn't stop them to still quick glances from time to time ,much to the girls' annoyance and jealousy.

After the dinner the boys accompanied the girls to their dorm, they walked in pairs, Alya and Nino, then Adrian and Mari. _**"That was the third most delicious food I ever had, the two other being my mom's and Mari's mom"**_ joked the brunette, _**"Yeah it was nice, I really enjoyed this night"**_ added the bluenette from behind, her boyfriend held her hand close to his lips and put a gentle kiss on it _**"I'm glad you had fun princess"**_ he said locking eyes with her. Their moment was interrupted by Nino who cleared his throat, Adrian quickly turned to him blushing, _**"Oh, ah…I'm happy that you both liked it too"**_ he let an awkward laugh, _**"Anyways, what I liked wasn't the food"**_ he continued earning a questionable look from the journalist, _**"What did really catch my eyes was the singer"**_ the brown skinned closed his eyes, clearly remembering something, _**"Oh, really?"**_ asked his girlfriend in an angry tone, _**"yeah , I mean did you see**_ _**her?"**_ Aly crossed her hands before answering _**"well she's a woman, I'm a woman too, what's the deference "**_ , from behind them Marinette and Adrian exchanged worried looks along with a gulp, _**"She's hot"**_ answered the DJ in full confidence, she narrowed her eyes at him _**"Does that mean I'm not hot?"**_ , he rubbed the back of his neck _**"Well, you're more of cute".**_ Alya groaned and grabbed Marinette , pulling her away from Adrian, "Well me and Mari can be hot when we want to" she said putting her arm around her friend, the half Chinese girl blinked and said _**"W-We can?" "Yep"**_ answered her friend with confident, _**"I would love to see you trying**_ " Nino let out a small chuckle which irritated the girl more, _**"Fine you will see"**_ she turned on her heels , grabbed her friend from the wrist , and went away, not letting the chance to anyone to say anything else.

" _ **Wow, good job ! It was a perfect night and you ruined it"**_ said Adrian with a sarcasm tone, _**"relax dude I got this"**_ his friend reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder _ **, "Yeah, right"**_ the blond rolled his eyes, _**"Trust me! Now com on it's get in late"**_ Nino turned and made his way to the boys' dorm, Adrian following him.

Meanwhile in the girl's room, Mari was chasing Alya who kept running with her phone. _**"Come on Alya! Give me back my phone!"**_ screamed Marinette, _**"So you can contact the Agreste boy? No way!"**_ answered her friend as she jumped to the bed, _**"but why?"**_. The brunette stopped and looked at the bluenette with a serious expression, _**"look girl"**_ she sat beside her _**"it took you years to finally be with Adrian and you don't want to lose him now, right?"**_ She nodded, _ **"then you better do what I tell you or you can kiss him goodbye" "but Adrian isn't like that, plus it's Nino who mentioned the woman not him",**_ Alya put a hand on her shoulder and rose her eyebrow, _**"Girl, all the boys are the same, and you can't deny he looked at her too"**_ , _**"you're right"**_ sighed Mari. _**"Don't worry I've got a plan, I only need the right opportunity! Now go to sleep".**_

* * *

The following day at the university was quit well actually, Nino and Alya didn't talk like they usually do, but at least the talked, things were good, better than Marinette and Adrian had imagined, well things were good until the day's end. As the four of them walked down the stairs, the boys 'phones, along with mostly everyone's on campus, buzzed. Nino held his phone _**"it's a message…"**_ _**"From Chloe."**_ Finished Adrian as he held his phone too, the girls approached them so they can see the message. It was an invitation to a party, thrown by Chloe Bourgeois at a famous club; it also mentions that a famous DJ along with some VIP will attend. The brunette stepped back and crossed her arm _**"I can't believe that she didn't invite us! It's not that I want to go but she actually invited everyone on campus except Marinette and me!" "don't worry we can go out and have our own night"**_ the Chinese girl reassured her while petting on her back, the she turned to the boys _**"do you want to join us?"**_ she was sure that there was no way they will go to Chloe 's party. _**"Sorry Mari, but we have a**_ _**party to attend "**_ Nino shrugged, " _ **WHAT!"**_ The other three yelled in the same time, he blinked before answering _**"Yeah, didn't you read? T.J is DJaing in that party! I need to meet him! Also…"**_ he let a mischievous smirk _**"I'm sure they will be hot girls too"**_. The journalist clenched her teeth, while Nino pushed Adrian who looked at his girlfriend with an apology look.

Marinette got out from the shower to find the room in total disaster; Alya's cloths were everywhere expects in the closet, she saw her friend digging in her closet as well throwing everything she laid her hand on. _**"What are you looking for?"**_ asked the young designer as she started picking some cloths from the ground, _**"Ugh, Nino think he can make me jealous, but he still don't know me yet"**_ she answered letting an evil laugh, she then turned to Mari, whose face was confused, _"put something on girl, we're going to do some shopping! "._

* * *

In the light of the beautiful Parisian night, two woman where were standing at the back of the _"Moonlight"_ club, one of them was wearing a dark purple dress that reached above her knee with only one sleeve, a pair of dark heels, and her hair was worn in a side-low ponytail, she was trying to open the door using a hairpin. The other one, who was watching the entrance, was dressed in a more cute way, a sweetheart red and black spotted dress, black heels that weren't really high, and some accessory, letting her midnight hair free above her shoulder, the both of them also put a matching mask that covered their eyes.

Meanwhile inside the club, Adrian sat on one of the chair next to the Karaoke stage, his face clearly exhausted, after all he hardly managed to escape from Chloe, and he really felt guilty for ditching the girls earlier, he turned to his best friend next to him, " _ **can we leave now?", "What!? No I didn't meet T.J yet"**_ Adrian frowned, _**"Come on bro, you know how important this is to me"**_ the blond sighed heavily _**"Fine, but only for a few minutes, I don't know when Chloe will find me again"**_ Nino chuckled and gave him a one hand hug. _**"YO dudes!"**_ The DJ announced gaining the teens attention, _**"who's up to karaoke challenge?!"**_ , the mayor's daughter was about to climb the stage when two figure appeared, the whispered something in T.J's ear then headed to the stage holding two microphones, _**"Everyone give a cheer to our mysterious Ladies!" , " I think I know those two"**_ they both said in the same time.

The music started to play, the two girls smirked than started to sing:

 **("Give It Up" performed by Elizabeth Gillies & Ariana Grande from victorious)**

 **Someday I'll let you in**

 **Treat you right**

 **Drive you outta your mind**

 **Oooh**

 **You never met a chick like me**

 **Burn so bright**

 **I'm gonna make you blind**

 **[Both:]**

 **Always want what you can't have**

 **Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**

 **Make you feel good**

 **As I whip you**

 **Into shape, ya boy**

 **Let's get it started!**

 **[Both:]**

 **Give it up**

 **You can't win**

 **Cause I know where you've been**

 **Such a shame**

 **You don't put up a fight**

 **That's a game that we play**

 **At the end of the night**

 **It's the same old story**

 **But you never get it right**

 **Give it up**

 **[Both:]**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Baby, baby**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Baby, baby**

 **So stop trying to walk away**

 **No you won't ever leave me behind**

 **(Noooo)**

 **You better believe that I'm here to stay**

 **(That's right)**

 **Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**

 **(Ooooohh)**

 **[Both:]**

 **Look at me boy**

 **'Cause I got you**

 **Where I want you**

 **Isn't it so exciting?**

 **Wanna shake you**

 **Wanna break you**

 **Take a backseat boy**

 **Cause now I'm driving**

 **[Both:]**

 **Give it up**

 **You can't win**

 **Cause I know where you've been**

 **Such a shame**

 **You don't put up a fight**

 **That's a game that we play**

 **At the end of the night**

 **It's the same old story**

 **But you never get it right**

 **Give it up**

 **A oooh yeaaah**

 **Ah oooho heeey**

 **Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**

 **[Both:]**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Baby, baby**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Baby, baby**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Come a little closer**

 **Baby**

 **If you are my baby**

 **Then I'll make you crazy tonight**

 **[Both:]**

 **Look at me boy**

 **'Cause I got you**

 **Where I want you**

 **Isn't it so exciting?**

 **Wanna shake you**

 **When I break you**

 **Take a backseat boy**

 **Cause now I'm driving**

All along the song the girls caught the all the boys eyes, causing them to get all red, to cheering, to whistling, and caused even nose bleed to some of them, Chloe of course wasn't pleased and she kept complaining that it was her party and that everyone must admire her not some weird stranger " _ **I mean seriously, we're not on a masquerade here!"**_ she yelled. But the two ladies only flirted with the blond and the brunt, each time sapphire and brown orbs were locked with emerald and hazel eyes, the boys felt they knew the girl behind the mask very well.

 **[Both:]**

 **Give it up**

 **You can't win**

 **Cause I know where you've been**

 **Such a shame**

 **You don't put up a fight**

 **That's a game that we play**

 **At the end of the night**

 **It's the same old story**

 **But you never get it right**

 **Give it up**

 **Ohhhh**

 **YEAH!**

The song ended as the girls throw their fists in the air, the crowd cheering and clapping hands, the model suddenly fell backward from his seat, his friend held him his hand and helped him to stand up, _**"You ok?" "yeah I'm fine I just…"**_ they were cut by the audience 's gasp, they turned to the stage to…see…" _ **What the…"**_ shouted Nino, while Adrian dropped his jaw. The two women removed the masks to reveal none other than their girlfriends. _**"Thank you everyone! It was a pleasure to sing here for both of us, me Alya Césaire and my friend Marinette Dupain –Cheng!"**_ the crowd broke from their silent and started applauding even more excited and happier to know that it was their classmates, totally ignoring Chloe's anger and rage on the girls who crashed in without an invitation.

Alya and Marinette got down from the stage and stood in front of the two boys whose faces were red and pale in the same time, their eyes wide from surprise and shock, _**"What is it? Cat got your tongues ?"**_ giggled the bluenette, her friend got closer to Nino and closed his open jaw with her index, she leaned a little closer to him and whispered _**"Next time, make sure you don't challenge me, because you will always loose"**_. They both turned on their heels and made their to the exit they winked at the boys before getting out and bumping their fists together _**"Pound it!".**_

* * *

 _ **BONUS:**_

" _ **See I told you to trust me, I'm always…**_ " Nino said while adjusting his glasses, but stopped when he saw that Adrian was on the floor with a tomato face (mostly like this: X ( _**," uh… Adrian…"**_ he said while poking him on the cheek _**"Oh my god he passed out!"**_

 **~END~**

* * *

 **How was it? Should I do more?**

 **I know this fic is more about DJWIFI but seriously those two needs some love for what they have done to Mari and Adrian.**

 **I was going to use the song** _ **"Beggin' on your knee"**_ **but it was too harsh for the poor boy, plus this one is actually sung by two people, seriously, it's been years but I still can't get over Victorious XD!**

 **One last thing, I have some songs in mind for future chapters, but if you've got a song that you want to see the ML characters sing it than don't be shy, just tell me and I will make sure to write a chapter about it!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN?, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this song was requested by "Rose7181" who is leaving to New York, and I just wanted to apologize if I was late, but a sudden visit popped out and I couldn't write so please forgive me!**

* * *

 _ ** Fight song** **:**_ _ **Ladybug leaves to New York .**_

 **~Paris: 2 years ago~**

" _ **I don't think it's a wise decision to leave, Marinette"**_ said the old man while passing a hand through his beard. It was three afternoon in the beautiful city of light, but duo to the heavy rain, and the dark cloudy sky it seemed like it was already night. The hero in red suit sight heavily, she put her tea on the small table in front of her and sat up, letting her transformation to drop. The bluenette turned to face the door, holding her suitcase, she said _**"I'm sorry master Fu, but I already made my choice and I'm not going back ", "b-but what about your family, your friends, your duty"**_ interrupted a green turtle-like creature from behind, the old Chinese man nodded before adding _**"Wayzz is right, are you ready to give up on all of that?".**_

Her read kwami looked at her, eyes full of concern and hope, Tikki has tried her best to stop her miraculous holder and change her mind but she only managed to make her come here, she hoped that the grand master would be able to convince her to stay.

Marinett smirked coldly in a mocking tone, _**"Paris doesn't need Ladybug anymore, Hawk moth was defeated…With a high price…"**_ she took a deep breath, trying to hold her tears, _**"I don't have anyone, not anymore. I need to leave; I don't want to keep remembering…Here"**_ she left her hand to her earrings and started to remove them, but Master Fu stopped her, _**"The Ladybug's earrings belong to their holder, not me, and I'm more than sure that you will need some company"**_ he added looking at Tikki, " _ **Tell chat that I'm sorry"**_. The half Chinese thanked him before holding her bags and running outside the building, hot tears made their way on her red cheeks. Once outside, she stood in her place and left her head to the sky, letting the fresh rain washing her face. She felt a little happiness crashing in her painful sad heart; she was glad that the sky of her beloved city was crying about her leaving, it was silly, she knew it, but she couldn't stop believing that it was true. _**"Adieu, Paris"**_ and she rushed back to the airport.

An hour later, a young man in black leather slammed the door. He stood next to the entrance, trying to catch his breath, rain drops all over him. _**"M-my… lady"**_ he said, while scanning the room, searching for the heroin, but he only found the old man and his companion looking through the window, _**"Master… Where is she?"**_ he asked but didn't get any response, _**"WHERE IS LADYBUG?!"**_ he shouted in rage. The grand master turned to face him with a sad expression, _**"I'm sorry Adrian,"**_ he stopped a bit then sighed _**"Ladybug, Marinette has already left."**_. Chat Noir's eyes winded in realization and he fell on his knee, with his hands clenched, _**"**_ _ **no, no, this can't be, please"**_ he kept murmuring as his tears kept running and mixing with the rain drops.

* * *

 **~New York: after 2 years~**

18 years old Marinette Dupain-Cheng was calmly sleeping, enjoying her sweet dreams in her little apartment. Suddenly the sun found her way to her face, and her blanket was removed, _**"Wake up Marinette!"**_ a girl screamed while shaking the French girl, she opened her eyes lazily and looked at her, _**"Let me sleep Rose!"**_ she yawned and curled back in her blanket, while Rose shook her head in disappointment.

Rose, no she wasn't Rose Lavillant from France, but one of Mari's friends here in New York, in fact she was her best friend. Rose met the Dupain-Cheng girl when she first arrived in the city, and helped her settle down, since then she always supported her and stood with her all the time, even after two year. She was simply an American version of Alya but more cooler and calmer.

" _ **Did you forget? You've got an appointment at the cloths shop"**_ with that Marinette jumped from her bad, she rushed to the bathroom, changed from her pajamas, and brushed her hair as fast as she could. She grabbed her purse and ran to the door, _**"Oh, thanks Rose! Feel free to stay as much as you want!, but remember to close the door when you go!"**_ , her friend shook her head once more as the other girl diapered, she sighed and smiled to herself _**"this girl will never change".**_

* * *

Marinette run down the street as fast as she can, trying to avoid the passers _**"Oh my god Tikki! Mrs. Wilson will fire me if I came late, again**_ " the red Kwami popped her head from Mari's purse, carful to not catch the attention of the other people, _**"Don't worry Marinette, you can make it!"**_ she cheered happily , her chosen smiled at her.

The young designer turned her head to the street, her eyes winded when she spotted a car that was about to crash a blond man around her age. _**"WATCH OUT!"**_ At that moment her Ladybug sense picked out and she threw herself on the man, pushing him away from the high speed car. They rolled on the safe ground until she ended up on top of him, their faces inches apart, her blue sapphire orbs met his green ones, she gasped. _**"A-A-Adrian, Adrian Agreste?"**_ _**"Marinette?!"**_ she questioned and he followed.

After getting up, and settling their clothes, Adrian spoke _**"T-thanks, you know for the save"**_ he rubbed the back of his neck, _**"Oh, n-no it was nothing"**_ , she laughed awkwardly. There was a moments of silence and awkwardness before they spoke again, _**"So what are you doing here?"**_ they both said and blushed, _**"well I live here"**_ smiled Marinette _ **"and you?"**_ , _"So she was here, this entire time"_ the blond thought to himself, before answering her question _**"it's a long story, do you want, I don't know, grab a coffee?"**_ , Marinette was about to say no, but again it would be really nice to meet someone she hasn't see in ages, so she happily accepted, knowing that she will have to deal with an angry Mrs. Wilson once this is over.

They sat on the bench of a nearby park that was rather empty, each one of them holding his coffee _ **. "So, why are you here?"**_ she asked again, _**"just a business trip"**_ he gave her a weak smile _, "and trying to find the love of my life"_ _ **"I see…How is everyone, How is Paris?"**_ she took a sip of her drink, Adrian looked to the ground with sad expression, and sighed _**"everyone went on his own way, and we're not on touch anymore"**_ he left his head and looked at her in the eyes _**"everything changed when you left, Paris isn't the same without you"**_. The French girl felt her heart pounding faster and the heat finding a way to her face, it's been years but she still had a little crush on her old classmate. He held her hand and lent closer, _**"Please Mari, I know you have been through a lot, but please come back with me"**_ she turned and looked away from him, _**"No Adrian, this is my life now" "I know that losing your parents was hard, and that Paris brings you a lot of bad memories, but we won't let you alone, we will be with you, all of us. I will be with you, so please let me be at your side…"**_ Before he can finish, the bluenette let his and hand stood in front of him.

Meanwhile, in the same park _**"That was Alya Césaire reporting for you from New York city"**_ with her last word the cameraman closed the camera and headed to the car, _**"Finally, we're done"**_ he said _**"Are you coming Alya"**_ , the brunette shook her head _**"No I think I need some air, you go I will you meet at the station" "as you wish"**_ and he diapered with the car. The young reporter started walking around the park, this was actually the first time, since she arrived here, that she enjoyed the city, Alya was in reporting mission for a Parisian channel, if she succeed than she will be able to join as a true journalist, right after she finish her studies. She stood still, shocked to see two familiar faces, _**"NO WAY, Marinette?! And Adrian too!"**_ she was about to jump to them, but stopped when she noticed the serious expression on both of them and Marinette who suddenly stood away, she decided that it was better to wait a little bit and watch from distance.

" _ **You don't understand Adrian, I need to fight alone"**_ she looked at him, he wasn't convinced _ **, "Why do you keep running?"**_ he asked " _ **Do you think I don't my life back? Do you think I don't regret everything I did and everything I didn't do every night?"**_

 **(Fight song, by RACHEL PLATTEN)**

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

 **Everybody's worried about me**

 **In too deep**

 **Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)**

 **And it's been two years**

 **I miss my home**

 **But there's a fire burning in my bones**

 **Still believe**

 **Yeah, I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **This is my fight song (Hey!)**

 **Take back my life song (Hey!)**

 **Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **No I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

As soon as Mari finished , she exploded in tears. Adrian felt that he was guilty, he shouldn't had made her remember the past, he was about to comfort her when a brown skinned girl jumped and held the bluenette in a big hug.

" _**A-Alya?!"**_ gasped she gasped, _**"I've missed you so much!"**_ answered her friend while squeezing her even harder, Marinette found herself hugging her back _**"me too".**_ They broke from the hug, Alya narrowed her eyes and put both of her hands on the designer's shoulders _**"Look girl, I don't care if you want to stay here or go back, but I always and I will always believe in you no matter what, I, we will always stand beside you Marinette and support you in anything you're willing to do, we will always love you and we will never forget you or be made you Marinette Dupai-Chang ."**_ The half Chinese smiled widely with the tears in her eyes and she nodded, the journalist stood away, letting the young Agreste a chance to speak.

" _ **I-I'm…"**_ Marinette was cut by Adrian who threw himself at her, hugging her, she felt his tears too _ **, "I'm sorry, I've missed you so much, M'Lady " , "C-Chat?"**_ she tried to say, he nodded slowly, her big smile got even bigger when she realize it was her partner, her best friend. She put her hand on his cheek, while his found their way to her waist, " _ **Promises me to never leave me alone again, bugaboo"**_ he whispered gently, _**"I promise chaton"**_ , they lips met in a passionate kiss, that both of them have waited for it for years. Alya who have heard the entire conversation, whipped a tear from her eyes, and smiled, she decided to ignore all her question and just enjoy the moment that she have worked hard to make it happen.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Again, I' m so sorry my friend!**

 **So if you read this before you go, then I hope you get there safe.**

 **If you read this when you're there, then I hope you're having a great time.**

 **If you read this after you return, then please forgive me for the delay.**

 **Remember all of you can still request songs if you want.**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back! Remember when I said that "Rose7181", who requested the previous song was on a trip, well she met a girl named Rebecca who liked the story and requested this song.**

 **I hope you like it Rebecca!**

* * *

 _ **Bad Blood:**_ _ **Girls fight**_

" _ **W-Why?"**_ was the only words that the bluenette has managed to say. The poor girl in the middle of the room, covered with a slimy, sticky substance; her dress was a little bit ripped while her makeup stated to melt from her face due to her hot tears that didn't want to stop. The music has stopped and everyone stared in shock at the girl who was thrown in the ground and surrounded her.

A girl with honey silky hair stood in front of her wearing an evil smirk, _**"Isn't clear Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I don't stand you, you always think you're perfect, always smiling, and being nice to everyone, but I know what you're real plan is"**_ Chloe lent closer to the designer, to make sure that no one else will hear, _**"After today, you can't even dream to be with him. Adrian is mine, MINE!"**_ Marinette stood up and run out from the party trying to whip her tears, while the mayor's daughter let a mischievous annoying laugh.

* * *

She sat on the floor, holding her knees close to her chest and crying in silence, her read Kwami appeared from it hides spot and tried to comfort her _**"It's ok Marinette, Chloe will never change"**_ , _**"I wish if I just listened to Alya back then."**_ , she answered as scenes from the last two week played in her memory.

She remembered everything like it just happened yesterday, how Chloe helped her stood when she fell, how she treated her and spoke to her nicely, how she invited her to her house for a slumber party then to the mall, she also remembered Alya's warnings about how this whole situation was unexplained and weird, but Marinette was so stubborn and kept believing that Chloe has changed and became a better person, that she was her friend now.

And of course when the blonde had invited her to her party she gladly accepted, she even made a dress for her like she did to Alya. Everything was good, until Chloe asked her to say a few words, after that everything went fast, the half Chinese didn't know when the brat has managed to step on her dress causing it to rip and her to fall; neither had she knew when that sticky thing was all over her.

Marinette knew one thing, Chloe was a traitor, she tricked her and only did those things so she can embarrass her in front of everyone, in front of Adrian, so she wouldn't have any chance with him. Chloe has simply stabbed her in the back. _**"Don't let her get to you Marinette, that's what she wants, to depress you, and you can't let her have what she wants. Be positive Marinette!"**_ the bluenette left her had to see Tikki's cheering smile, and she smiled back. She closed her eyes a few moments trying to gather her thoughts, _**"You know what you're right Tikki,"**_ she got up, her hands clinched into fists, and her face drew a confident smile, _**"I'm not letting her win, and I'm not giving up to negative feeling so that old man can akumatize me!"**_ she added, the little red creature, rubbed her face in her holder's cheek _**"that's the spirit, Marinette!".**_

* * *

" _ **What the heck is wrong with you?!"**_ yelled Alya back in the party, Chloe only snored, _**"yeah Chlo, it wasn't nice what you did for Mari"**_ joined Adrian, the blonde held her hands in defense, _**"Why are you all blaming me? I didn't do anything! It's not my fault that she is a klutz!"**_ , the brunette groaned and clinched her teeth, " _ **You know what? Forget it you will never change, I'm going to look for Marinette"**_ she rushed to the direction that Mari has run to it before, leaving a two concerned Adrian and Nino.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Marinette has finished arranging her makeup, "ok let's go Tikki" with that the Ladybug kwami want back to her purse, she was about to open the door, when it was opened revealing a worried Alya. _**"Girl are you alright?!"**_ she asked, _**"y-yes I'm fine Alya, thanks. And I'm sorry for not listing "**_ answered her friend in an apologic tone, _**"I hate to say this, but I will say it anyway: I told you so, I'm never wrong"**_ said her friend while holding her index up, the other girl rolled her eyes and giggled _ **,"Anyways, I need a favor" "what kind of favor?"**_ the journalist questioned with a rising eyebrow, " _ **let's say I want to say a few words for Chloe in my own way"**_ her lips drew in a mischievous smile.

After gathering every girl in their class along with Nino and Adrian, Alya made sure that they were in a place where no one especially Chloe can't hear them, _**"Did you find her?"**_ asked Nino _**"Yes, is she Ok?"**_ joined Adrian, _**"Yes, Yes but now we need your help so listen."**_

* * *

A few minutes later the light went off, only some spots were left, Nino was able to convince the DJ to let him play some songs, Adrian was next to him holding a microphone with a wide chat noir grin, the girls were all behind one of them, behind Marinette ,and the music begun to play.

 **(Bad Blood by Taylor Swift and Kendrick Lamar)**

[Chorus -Marinettet:]

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

[Verse 1 - Adrian:]

Hey! I can't take it back, look where I'm at!

We was on D like DOC, remember that? (Remember that)

My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts (ID my)

Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq

I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you

These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you

Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more

No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more

[girls-Marinette:]

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

[Chorus -Marinette:]

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

[Adrian:]

Hey! Remember when you tried to write me off?

Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?

Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah

Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia?

It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars

Body bumped, bruised

Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through

Still, all my life, I got money and power

And you gotta live with the bad blood now

[-Chorus -Marinette:]

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

[Chorus -Marinette:]

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

[Bridge - Marinette(Adrian):]

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that, you live with ghosts

(You forgive, you forget but you never let it go)

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that you live with ghosts

If you love like that blood runs cold

[Chorus -Marinette:]

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

(Think we can solve 'em!)

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

At that moment most of the boys were out of sight, letting the room for the girls, Marinette and her friends, along with some girls who's been humiliated by miss Bourgeois or simply don't like her attitude, were walking strait at Chloe and her group of other spoiled girls and sidekick beside Sabrina, not stopping their signing .

[Chorus - Marinatte:]

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

(Look what you've done)

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

* * *

The song ended, only few inches were between the both teams, Marinette smirked and took a bowl of the sticky thing that was thrown on her earlier (thanks Juleka!) and pored it all on Chloe, the blonde gasped in horror and narrowed her eyes, _ **" Oh no you didn't!", "Oh yes I did"**_ responded the designer with the most sly grin, _**"IT'S WAR!"**_ with Chloe's declaration, both teams started to fight, shoes thrown in the air, ripped pieces from dresses, hairs being pulled, screams and an excited Alix shouting _**"OH, yeah that's what I call a parteh!**_ ", every girl was fighting, even sweet Rose and little Myléne. It was simply a girl's fight.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

A bunch of boys were starring at the fight with deferent expressions from a safe distance, a really safe distance. " _ **Girls fighting are more interesting than boy's."**_ Said Ivan with a cold tone, clearly trying to hide his exciting, Kim on the other hand was seriously fan-girling over the whole situation _**"Who knew this boring party will turn out to be an awesome battle!"**_ he turned to Max _**"make sure you record this!"**_ Max, who was already holding his phone and filming, answered without looking to him, _**"I'm a step ahead from you, we're already live steaming,**_ _**this video will surly hit our channel and followers."Shouldn't we be doing something?"**_ asked a terrified Nathaniel, _**"Yeah, someone could seriously get hurt**_ " added the model, _**"Nah!"**_ waved Nino, _**"sometimes girls need to let their anger out and free the beasts inside them, plus I'm sure they will calm out…Eventually."**_ Reassured the DJ, as the other two gulped and exchanged worried glances.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **You can say I'm cold, but I can't help it I always enjoyed girls fight and no I'm not a boy, I'm a girl too.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, did I mention that things are different in every chapter? No? Well they are, for example in one chapter they are 20, in another one they are 15, they may have miraculouses or no, and so on. So the chapters aren't connected, and their lengths also change.**

 **Also I just wanted to say thanks for all your suggestions, and if I don't write your requests right away than please consider that I might be busy, or there are other requests before yours, or I just didn't find the right idea for it, seriously it can be hard to insert some songs sometimes.**

 **Now enjoy, and thanks for "Starriva" for letting me use her idea, and for "deusbex" for making this awesome cover! (you should really check "deusbex" fanfics they are really good)**

* * *

 _ **It's over isn't:**_ _ **Chloe's confession**_

It has been years since she left, but all of Paris still remember her and idolize her like they always did, she always made everyone happy and put other before herself in both her egos. She fought with great brave and didn't hastate in scarifying herself to defeat the evil leaving her loved ones behind her. She was a great person, a great friend, a great wife and love, a great mom. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a hero, she was everyone's hero.

* * *

" _ **And then Aunty Chlo took us to the park were we met Aunt Alya and Suzie!"**_ shouted a little boy with midnight blue hair and emerald eyes while being held on the shoulder of a blonde man. Louis Agreste was Adrian Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's only child, he along with his father and his Aunt Chloe Bourgeois were heading to the apartment after watching a movie together, the young boy has been telling his father about all the events that he has missed today.

" _ **I really wished you were with us"**_ he added in a sad tone, _**"I'm sorry Lou, I had some work, I promise next time I will come along, Ok"**_ answered his father as he stepped inside the house _**"now let's take you to bed, shall we?", "but I don't want to sleep"**_ yawned the little child while being led to his room, _**"I will go make some tea, you want some?"**_ asked the blonde woman who made her way to the kitchen, _**"Yes please!"**_ shouted Adrian from the other room.

Minutes later Adrian came back to the kitchen were Chloe was pouring the tea in two cups for them, _**"Did he sleep?"**_ she asked as she took a seat, the man also sat and nodded _**"Yep, he fell asleep immediately"**_ , she smiled before adding _**"It's not a surprise that he's tired after all that playing today".**_ After some moments of silence, Adrian finally spoke, _**"thanks Chlo"**_ she gave him a questionable look, he looked down at his cup while playing with it with his hands, _**"I mean for everything you're doing for Louis, for us, after Marinette has left everything was just confusing, but you were here and you didn't let us. I seriously can't thank you enough, I-I…"**_ _**"How many times do I need to tell you that there are no thanks or please between friends, Adrian? Plus I really enjoy being with Louis, he really remind me of his mother"**_ she cut.

Suddenly Louis entered the room, wearing his ladybug PJ, rubbing his eyes and dragging his kitty plush behind him, _**"Papa, I had a bad dream, can you please read me a story?"**_ he said drawing the two adult's attention, Adrian headed toward him and lifted him up, then turned to Chloe, _**"I will be right back"**_ she smiled warmly _**"take your time, goodnight Lou!"**_ the boy yawned _**"Goodnight".**_

* * *

She decided to go to the balcony to take some fresh air, on her way she took a quick glance at Louis's room, to find his father telling him some story which he didn't really like. Once outside Chloe took a deep breath, admiring the beauty of the city and enjoying the fresh air, then she lifted her head to the sparkly Parisian sky. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, _**"I wish you were here, Louis, Adrian and everyone misses you, I miss you."**_

She opened her eyes and took some photos from her purse, she bitted her lips trying to hold her tears as she looked through them. The first one was for her Adrian and Marinette in their graduation party, the second being another photo of the tree of them in their super hero form, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen bee, another one was in the bluenette and the model's wedding, and the last one was took a year after Ladybug's death, in Lou's fifth birthday. She held the photos close to her chest, and her tears begun to fall, _**"Why did you**_ _**had to leave? Why was it you and not me who got hit?"**_ she sniffed and sobbed before continuing, _**"I couldn't tell you my feeling, I pretended to be happy when you confessed to him, when you married him, when you gave birth to his son, even though I was so sad in the inside I kept smiling for your sake . And now you left, but I can't get over it."**_

 **(It's over isn't by Pearl/** **Deedee Magno-Hall from Steven Universe)**

I was fine with the men

Who would come into her life now and again.

I was fine 'cause I knew

That they didn't really matter until you.

I was fine when you came

And we fought like it was all some silly game

Over her, who she'd choose.

After all those years, I never thought I'd lose.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone.

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

War and glory, reinvention

Fusion, freedom, her attention,

Out in daylight, my potential,

Bold, precise, experimental,

Who am I now in this world without her?

Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her?

What does it matter, it's already done.

Now I've got to be there for her son.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone.

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

When she ended signing, Chloe burst out in tears, remembering all the past years, how she used to bully Marinette and idolize her alter ego, Ladybug, how she got the bee miraculous and fought side by side with her hero, how her and chat fought over her attention, how they revealed their selves, and everything till the day the red heroin paid her life in exchange of peace.

* * *

Suddenly she felt a warm body hugging her she wiped the tears to see it was Adrian, she rubbed her face in his shirt and mumbled _**" Why did she have to leave us, why?!"**_ he petted her back an brushed her hair, " _ **Shh, I know, I miss her too"**_. After a few second she realized that they weren't alone, she break apart from Adrian and whipped her tears before ducking down so her face met the blue haired boy. Before she could say anything he put his hands on her cheeks and locked his eyes with hers _**"I'm sure mama wouldn't be happy to see you like this, so please smile!"**_ he said with an innocent voice and gave her a warm familiar smile, her blue eyes winded, it was the same smile that his mother kept giving her all those years.

The three of them looked to the sky, with Louis in Chloe's arm and Adrian beside them, _**"I'm sure that where ever Mari is now, she's certainly watching over us, and she's happy and proud"**_.

 **~END~**

 **Even Chloe has feelings you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted you to know, that I may take a long time before posting another chapter after this one, since I need to upload my other story.**

 **This song was requested by "ANONYMOUS PERSON" (it's one of my personal favorites too :3)**

 _ **Stitches:**_ _ **He needs to get over you, Chloe**_

Some were smiling while some were frowning; some were happy holding hands with their lovers while others were all sad and along. Those views were no surprise, it was the normal stuff that happens the day after Valentine day, some will end up with a new relationship and some with a broken heart.

Madam Bustier's class was one of the few who really didn't change, most of the students were acting casually, though Chloe was still angry at Sabrina for ruining her poster, Marinette and Adrian were dreamy more than the usual; well Adrian was but in the bluenette case it was totally normal .

On the other hand, someone on their class wasn't acting like he used to, but no one blamed him though, the poor boy was akumatized, rejected and humiliated in Valentine's Day, yes it was Kim. The joke, whose face was buried in his arms, started acting weird since yesterday's incident; he stopped fooling and goofing around, didn't make any dare, a big frown and sad ,cold expressions were drawn all over his pale face.

His best friend Max, who was sitting next to him, tried to comfort him several time but it was useless. The dark skinned boy knew how much his friend liked Chloe and how he wanted her to be his girlfriend so bad, he supported her endless complaining and orders, acting like one of her sidekicks, it took him ages to finally gather the right amount of courage to ask her out, he even bought her one of the most expensive and desirable gift that any girl well want it, all of that to be, not only rejected but also mortified in front of everyone, in the end, it was too harsh even for the blonde.

Suddenly a hand slammed their desk causing Kim to lift his head, he blinked a little as he saw his great rival smirking mischievously, she lent a little bit closer to him, _**"Me. You. The park. 25 laps. After school. The looser buy Ice cream. What do you say?"**_ she said in a daring tone while pointing at herself than at him. It was a little bit surprising for Alix to say that, she usually hated dares and only accepted them to teach Kim a lesson, but this time was different. The short girl, like the rest of the school if not the entire city, was aware of what happened yesterday and was determined to bring her classmate back to his cheerful attitude, even if it meant breaking her self-rules and purposely loose.

" _ **I'm not in the mood"**_ he answered lazily and got back to his previous position, causing the girl to gasp, she shook her head after realizing she was staring and said in a mocking tone, _**"Seriously, Kim Lê Chiến is quitting from a bet? Is this is the end of the world or did I miss something?."**_ " _Shit"_ she mentally smacked herself for bringing this topic. He left his head once again, but only a little so she can see his annoyed yet sad look, while Max shook his head in disappointment, _**"I-I mean…"**_ she stuttered trying to correct her mistake.

" _ **Good morning students!"**_ M. Bustier's joyful voice announced her arrival, causing Alix along with some pupils to go back to their seats. _**"I hope you all had a happy Valentine's Day. Now let's continue from where we left, shall we?"**_ The teacher added while turning to the board. Alix smacked her face in the table and groaned _**"Why did I say that?! I'm sure it made him remember instead of forgetting. Great job Kubdel!"**_ she sighed heavily as Myléne taped on her back, _**"It's ok, you tried. I'm sure Kim will be back to his normal self in no time, he just needs some time along."**_ She said trying to reassure her, _**"If you say so."**_

All along the class period, Kim only looked blankly at the board, his mind somewhere else, clearly not paying attention at the lesson, he will still take a few glances at his crush from time to time and sigh sadly. Behind him, his pink haired classmate wasn't paying attention either, she was staring with worried glances, and each time she noticed him looking at the blonde girl she will let an annoying groan.

The day became three, the three became a week, the week became three weeks, and the joke didn't move from his depression, it was actually getting worse, that caused his friends to get worried so they tried to talk to him but he just avoided them, he didn't want to see any of them, even Max. Alix decided that she won't wait any longer, the boy had more than enough of "alone time", if the bets and sports didn't work; then it's time to a serious talk.

At lunch time, the pink haired girl was looking all over the school for Kim, who left the class early, still there was no trace of him, _**"maybe he went back to his place"**_ she said to herself as she stepped in the court yard, she smiled when she saw that her rival was sitting on the stairs, she didn't think twice before rushing to him.

" _ **Got a minute?",**_ he lift his head upon hearing a familiar voice, to see her smirking, "sure" he said in a week tone and moved so she can sit next to him. Alix lifted her head to the sky and said not looking to him, _**"how long are you planning to stay like this?"**_ , she waited a little, and when she didn't get a response she decided to continue, _**"It doesn't deserve all of that, people get rejected all the time so snap of it dude"**_ still there was no response, _**"you're better than being stuck with a stupid heart break, so I'm sure that you're angry because of the video, huh? Well don't worry everyone has already forget an …"**_ "SHUT UP!" she was cut by Kim who was now standing next to her, his hands and teeth clinched, while his eyes stared at her in rage and angry, "No I'm not better than this, and it wasn't just because of the video" he stopped yelling and looked away, _**"you know what? Just forget it, I'm not waiting for you to understand, what do you know about love and feelings anyway"**_ , he added before going away, letting the poor Kubdel in shock, confusion, and guilt.

Three days have passed since the incident between Alix and Kim, now it's not only the joke who is depressed but the pink haired girl also remained quit and less energetic, she felt that instead of cheering her classmate up, she had depressed him even more, she made a mistake, she admit it, she shouldn't have said that, she hurt his feeling but she didn't meant to honestly, but now she's just to shameful to talk an apologize to him, she can't even look at his grey sad and hurt eyes without being slowed in guilt.

That afternoon most of the students had already left, Alix had a detention for not paying attention to M. Mendelive's lesson, so she was now getting out the school in this late hour. She made her way through the school's hallways, eyes fixing on the ground, and her mind racing, when she suddenly heard some noises coming from the gym, it was like someone was training, _"but how there are no P.E classes at this time, and I already saw coach leaving "_ she thought as she got closer to the door, luckily for her the door was slightly open, perfect for her to peek from it and take some glances, her blue eyes winded when she saw Kim boxing and punching the wall and the punching bag , his arms and legs were full of cuts some of them were really deep, his hand were bleeding probably from hitting the wall, he also was sweating profusely.

She was about to go, thinking that she didn't have the right to interrupt or talk to him, when she heard him.

 **(Stitches by Shawn Mendes)**

I thought that I've been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sow

I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

[3x]

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

He fell on his knee and started… _"Crying?!",_ she threw her bag and run to him. He felt warm hands on his cheeks, and when he lifted his head to see that it was none other than Alix, she smiled at him _**"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't sat all of those things, now I know that you really liked her but you need to face the reality, she doesn't deserve you, there's so many girls that will do anything to be with you, you need to move on; you can't let queen bee enjoying her life while you are here crying over here"**_ she stopped _**"l-look I may not be an expert in feeling but please move on, I miss the old bold Kim who will make dares, who will make fun of my high, who will always loose " "hey that's not true , I win too, sometimes"**_ he groaned and whipped his tears while she chuckled, _**"So does that mean I got my Kim back"**_ she smirked and he grinned beck and nodded _**"Yep, I'm sorry for yelling at you, you were right".**_

Their faces lent closer and they almost closed the gap between them, when the door opened _**"Hey Kim, are you…ready …"**_ Max stopped upon seeing the too, and they quickly break apart, looking away with red faces, _**"I-sorry for…Interrupting..I guess… I will see you later?"**_ and he turned back slowly to the exit.

The next day, everyone was so glad to see their favorite big guy smiling and goofing like he used to be, he and Alix forgot about happened yesterday, at least that was what they were trying to convince everyone who kept teasing them, since Max has already spread the news. The two jokes were walking to the class when they suddenly bumped in a blonde girl, _**"Hey watch out you creep!"**_ she yelled as she turned to see who it was, _**"Oh look who it is, the pathetic lover boy, did you find a new love? Well congrats you're both losers fit with each other"**_ she manically laughed, _**"At least Alix isn't a heartless bitch who seeks attention"**_ Chloe groaned and her face went red while Alix's jaw dropped _"wait does that mean where a thing"_ she thought to herself, _**"What's that on you?, oh well never mind it's just you're ugly face"**_ he chuckled, _**"seriously, I don't know what I saw in you and how anyone will like you" .**_

He took his friend by the wrist and dragged her _**"Com on lets go"**_ and they entered the classroom letting an angry Chloe behind them, _**"Hey about that dare?"**_ Kim quickly changed the subject, Alix closed her mouth and smiled, _**"ready to kick your butt when you're ready!"**_ , _**"You dream, shorty".**_

 **Hope you like it! And guys please tell me what is the best USA state, I'm planning to publish new stories and I need that information. Thanks!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Honestly I was going to write a chapter for another story, but since many of you has asked me for this song, I just couldn't say no! And for not posting it earlier but the internet was gone until now ;p**

* * *

 _ **We don't talk anymore:**_ _ **double heartbreak**_

" _ **Bien joué!"**_ shouted a smiling Ladybug while holding her fist to a sad and frowned Chat Noir; he bumped his fist with hers lazily.

Paris's two superheroes were able to save their beloved city and purify the Akuma once again. This villain was a little bit hard to defeat though, Mother Nature was a lady who was a member of the nature defending company, she was trying to convince Mr. Bourgeois with the importance of the green forest outside the city which the Mayor was planning to burn and destruct so he will be able to build new apartments and expend the city duo to people being homeless, but the truth that everyone knew was that his daughter, the famous Chloe Bourgeois had a hand on this; she wanted a new party club with poles and famous DJs so she can throw her parties in.

After her request has being rejected the woman was akumatized to Mother Nature, she was determined to turn the entire city into a forest, and used veins to attack the two heroes and take their Miraculouses. This time Ladybug was so close to loose, the villain was able to capture her, and the veins kept squeezing the red heroine causing her to choke and almost die, but luckily for her Chat was able to save her using his Cataclysm, after catching her breath Ladybug continued the battle like nothing has happened and managed to save the day ignoring her partner's weird attitude.

" _ **Chat, you're okay?"**_ she questioned, and he nodded weakly his eyes on the ground not daring to look at her, she put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a concerned look, _**"If something wrong you can tell me you know? I 'm a good listener"**_ she said ignoring the third beep from both their miraculous. The cat like hero lift his head and locked his eyes with her, he took a deep breath and put both of his hands on her shoulders, _**"T-today… I-you almost… Died"**_ he finally spoke, _**"but I didn't and I'm here now and completely fine!"**_ she reassured him with a smile, _**"No you don't understand! I almost lost you! You almost left before I can tell you that…"**_ he posed a little and closed his eyes, _**"L-Ladybug…I-I love you! I loved the girl behind the mask since the beginning, and I still love her now no matter who she is!"**_

He opened his emerald orbs full of hope, after two years he believed that his Lady might have grown feelings for him and that they can finally be together. The heroin stepped away from his grip, she bit her lips and gave him a sad look, _**"Chat I'm sorry, I 'm already with someone"**_ , his eyes winded and he felt his heart being shattered into million pieces, _" How could this be, no, no"_ he clenched his teeth and fits trying to hold his tears, his partner opened her mouth to say something but another beep cut her, she swung her Yo-Yo ready to leave, _**"I'm sorry I need to…" "Me too"**_ he said extending his staff before leaving the scene without any other words, and she did the same.

A flash of pink surrounded the red heroin, who was on top of her terrace, soon Ladybug was gone and Marinette appeared in her place, she walked down to her room and threw herself on the bed, burring her face in her pillow _**"Why did I say that! Oh god!"**_ she mumbled. Her Kwami took a cookie from the plate on the desk, then headed toward her chosen, " _ **Stop blaming yourself Marinette, you only said the truth!"**_ , she lift her head and sighed _**"I know Tikki, but the look on his face…His reaction… I-I broke his heart".**_

Yes Marinette was saying the truth; she was dating someone, a certain red head artist.

It all started a month ago, she still remembers that day like it only happened yesterday. She was rushing to the school after an akuma attack, and decided it was for the best to go wait in the library, the whole lesson has already passed anyway, and it was only a matter of minutes before the bell would ring. In the library she spotted the blond model and her crush Adrian Agreste; who was talking to either someone she couldn't see or on the phone, and while she was glaring dreamily at him; she accidently heard his conversation, a conversation she would never wished to hear. _**"I'm telling you she's so amazing, beautiful, confident, smart and perfect! She is everything to me and I love her more than anything!"**_ her heart pounded faster almost ripping her chest, _**"I'm not over reacting! Did you see how she smiled to me today? I'm more than sure that me and her are destined to be together forever and no one will ever part us apart"**_ he finished with a sigh, unknown to the bluenette; he was talking to Plagg, his Kwami, about her, well technically about her alter ego. Not able to hear any more, Marinette run toward the bakery all the way crying, she was so silly, so stupid, how could she imagine that Adrian will ever return her feeling, he was a famous and perfect model and she was only the clumsy simple girl with an unrealistic crush, he already loved another one that was everything she wasn't, she can't compete with this girl. She kept saying those words for two weeks now, she was sure that if it wasn't for Tikki's magic and protection she would've being akumatized now and no one will be able to save Paris without her. After that incident Marinette tried her best to avoid Adrian and get him out of her mind, she needed to move on and be happy for him because it was the best for both of them if she stayed away, so when Nathaniel asked her to with him to an art exhibition she gladly accepted, considering this to be the best opportunity to forget about Adrian. The month passed and Marinette found herself as Nat's new girlfriend.

Tikki rubbed her face in the half Chinese girl's cheek "Oh Marinette, don't worry things will get be better, you wait and see!" she tried to cheer her, her chosen nodded weakly, _**"I don't know Tikki, I don't know".**_

Her Kwami was wrong, things only got more awkward between Marinette, Adrian, Chat and even Nathaniel. For some reasons Adrian wasn't smiling anymore he always wore a sad frown on his face, trying to avoid speaking or going anywhere with them. Chat Noir too wasn't speaking and turned from flirty and cocky to serious and frowned, which influenced their team work and made his partner feel even worse. Things between Nathan and her weren't any better, on their dates she often found herself silent only listening to him, and whenever she will talk; she would say something about how Adrian used to love doing that or laugh about one of chat's old puns.

Now Three weeks has passed and things didn't change at all, the two heroes did their usual patrol, and now they're lying on opposite rooftops far away from each other. Chat Noir sighed heavily while dazing at the stars, he held his staff and looked at the screen, he wanted to talk, he wanted to talk to his Lady, but each time he tried he couldn't, his heart will begins racing and he would feel his eyes burning trying to let out the tears, he tried several time to make a pun; apologies to her; or even smile but he couldn't his mouth opened but nothing got out, he couldn't stop being angry and raged when thinking about her being with another Man.

He held his stuff and started looking at some photos of him and his Lady took in several battles and patrols.

 **(We don't talk anymore by Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez)**

[Chat Noir]

We don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore

Like we used to do

We don't laugh anymore

What was all of it for

Ohh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do...

I just heard you found the one, you been looking

You been looking for

I wish I would have known that wasn't me

Cause even after all this time

I still wonder

Why I can't move on

Just the way you did so easily

Don't wanna know

Kinda dress you're wearing tonight

If he's holdin onto you so tight

The way I did before

I overdosed

Shoulda known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Ohh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore

Like we used to do

We don't laugh anymore

What was all of it for?

Oh, we don't talk anymore

Like we used to do

In the other half of the city, Ladybug who also was gazing to the stars, was thinking and signing, but about Adrian and his 'perfect girlfriend' instead.

[Ladybug]

I just hope you're lying next to somebody

Who knows how to love you like me

There must be a good reason that you're gone

Every now and then I think you might want me to

Come show up at your door

But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong

Don't wanna know

If you're looking into her eyes

If she's holdin onto you so tight the way I did before

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Oh, it's such a shame

[Both]

That we don't talk anymore

(We don't we don't)

We don't talk anymore

(We don't we don't)

We don't talk anymore

Like we used to do

We don't laugh anymore

(We don't we don't)

What was all of it for?

(We don't we don't)

Oh, we don't talk anymore

Like we used to do

Like we used to do

Don't wanna know

Kinda dress you're wearing tonight

If he's giving it to you just right

The way I did before

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore

(We don't we don't)

We don't talk anymore

(We don't we don't)

We don't talk anymore

Like we used to do

We don't laugh anymore

(We don't we don't)

What was all of it for?

(We don't we don't)

Oh, we don't talk anymore

Like we used to do

(We don't talk anymore)

Don't wanna know

Kinda dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)

If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)

The way I did before

(We don't talk anymore)

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game (Oh)

Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)

Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore

Chat extended his Baton ready to leave to his house; Ladybug did the same and swung her Yo-Yo also heading to the Agrest mansion, she figured out that Adrian is asleep and she could make sure he is alright. She stood in top of a building near the mansion, she jumped to Adrian's window when she saw a dark figure walking in there, suddenly the figure was covered with green light and …Adrian…appeared? Ladybug froze unable to believe what she just saw _"That couldn't be possible, there must be some kind of misunderstanding!"_ she kept telling herself, but when a little cat like black figured showed up she couldn't denied anymore that was definitely a Kwami which means Adrian is…Is…C-Chat? It all made perfect sense now, all the times he would disappear, not seeing them in the same place, talking alone, but wait… _" Oh My God what have I done_!" she screamed in her mind upon realizing, realizing that Adrian loved her, he was talking about her in the library, he confessed to her, and she…Rejected him.

She was about to leave but stopped, she looked at Adrian and bitted her lips, _"No, no! I'm not going to run away! Enough with sadness, enough with hiding, enough with all those mixed feelings and heartbreaks! We deserve to be happy too! I'm going to tell him who I 'am and how I feel!"_ she didn't knew where did she got all this courage from but she was so thankful and so grateful for it, she knew she had a lot of explanations to do for her friends and Nathaniel but all that mattered now was Chat –Adrian-.

She bitted her, took a deep breath, then tapped the window's glass gently. Adrian turned and his eyes winded in shock, she smiled and waved at him, he walked toward the window and opened it while she stepped inside. _**"Ladybug what…."**_ He questioned but was cut by soft lips brushing his, and after a few seconds the broke apart he opened his eyes and his jaw dropped upon seeing her, _**"M-Marinette?!"**_

* * *

 **Yeah sorry for the crappy ending, it wasn't supposed to be like that but things didn't go as planned :p**

 **Hope you enjoyed this because it will be a while before I will update again, but! Here are the orders of next chapters!**

 _ **Every time we touch**_

 _ **Seaside rendezvous**_

 _ **World is mine**_

 _ **Can't stop the feeling and 7 years**_

 _ **Make you stay**_

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETTITS PAPILLIONS!**


	7. Chapter

_**IMPORTANT !**_

 _ **Hey guys! first I want to thank all of you so much for your support, reviews, follow and faves, really it's all thank to you that I keep writing my stories, I also wanted to apologize for all of you because I know you have expected to read a new chapter of the story now but I have an important thing to say.**_

 _ **As you all know, school is coming soon (next week for me :'c ) and I'm so busy preparing for it and I will be more busy when it will start since I'm in a really important grade and I need to study hard and have a high score so I can get to the next level of my studies.**_

 _ **So what I'm trying to say is that I will be able to publish only one chapter every week and I can't choose which story I should update, that's why I need your help!**_

 _ **I had put a poll on my profile page so you can choose what story you want to read, in the end of every week I will check out the votes and the story with the highest amount of votes each week will get an update!**_

 _ **I hope you understand my decision, and make sure to go vote for your favorite story, and don't worry I also accept the votes in the reviews but first check out the poll because there are some new choices. Thanks for your time and for supporting and loving the stories!**_


End file.
